Trouble
by FrankieRae
Summary: Brothers, Stefan and Jeremy, get in trouble and it's up to their big brother, Damon, to set them straight. WARNING: Spanking of teenagers by an older brother/father figure, non-consensual. ONE-SHOT.


**Okay, this story is different than others I have seen. In this story, Elena and Jeremy aren't siblings, Jeremy is younger brother to Damon and Stefan. Elena won't be in the story. SORRY! This is pre-series.**

**Damon is how ever old he looks. Stefan is 18, Jeremy is 16.**

**Please bear with me. I had this idea and I'm hoping you will enjoy it! The story will take place in present time. I know you guys are tired of reading this, so, ENJOY! *smiley***

**Written for ficwriterjet's Twenty Prompt Challenge. **

_***6:00 AM, Friday morning***_

I was being rudely shaken out of my sleep by someone, namely, Damon. I was too tired to get up for dumb school. I have been through it enough anyways! Word of advice to people who want to be a vampire, make sure you are out of high school first. Or else you will regret it. Especially since you are still continuously going through that "teenager" stage. The rebel one. Which gets me in trouble a lot.

"Wake up, you have to go to school," Damon said roughly.

I grouched, "I don't want to go to school, leave me alone."

Damon quickly rolled me over and I fell off the bed. I looked at Damon. He had an amused expression on his face.

"What the hell?" I said, grumpily.

Damon whacked me upside the head, "Don't talk to me like that. Get ready for school, be down in 30 minutes." As he was walking out, he said over his shoulder, "I mean it."

Damon, of course, did mean it. He always "meant it". But today he was being a pain in the ass. I mumbled a few swear words and took the dumb choice to lay back down, only for a minute of course.

No sooner had I done that when I was suddenly being pulled up by my ear.

I was caught off guard, "Ow! Damon!"

"I told you to get ready, it's 6:30, and if you weren't going to be late to school, I would beat your ass right now," Damon growled. He then pointed to the bathroom, "Get ready." He mumbled, then turned to leave.

This time I didn't waste any time. I knew better than to get on Damon's bad side. But, I may have already been too late.

I quickly took a shower and got dressed. Grabbing my backpack, I walked downstairs. I slightly glared at Damon on the way out to Stefan's car, which he was already in. I hopped in the front seat and Stefan started driving. I wasn't in the mood to be talking right now, but Stefan never seems to care.

"So what happened with you this morning? Normally you are pretty quick to get up," Stefan speculated.

"None of your business," I said rudely.

Stefan shut up and kept driving, obviously pissed off at what I said. _Good_. I thought. He's got nothing on me.

We pulled into the school parking lot and got out. We barely made it. We quickly walked inside and hurried to history class just as the final bell rang. Stefan and I both breathed a sigh of relief as we sat down.

"Nice of you to join us, gentlemen," Alaric said, then started into his lesson.

I rolled my eyes in my mind and paid attention.

When class was over, I went by my locker to drop off some things I didn't have time to before class. I overheard Stefan and his friends, Tyler and Matt talking.

"Hey, forget this place, lets go to the woods by my house, my dad has some alcohol and Stefan, I'm sure your brother knows where to get some drugs," Tyler said, talking quieter than normal, so no one will overhear.

I slammed my locker door and looked at Tyler, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You're a druggie, what do you think that means," replied Matt.

I glared daggers at the two of them.

"Shut the hell up," I said dangerously.

Tyler laughed, "Ha ha, whatever, tough boy." Tyler didn't know who he was messing with. He or Matt didn't know about us, vampires.

I took a step closer to Tyler, "What'd you say to me?"

"I'm sorry, did I mumble?" Tyler asked, matching my stance with a dark face.

I pushed Tyler back with harder than human strength but not yet full vampire strength. He landed on his back on the ground. Matt and Stefan just stood there, looking slightly shocked.

Tyler jumped up and tackled me. We started wrestling around, everyone was gathering around watching us. I was about to throw the first punch when Alaric grabbed my arm and pulled me up.

"Get to class," He said, very serious.

Great. This is great.

I shrugged out of his grasp, picked up my books and headed to class. Stefan, Matt and Tyler stayed back at the lockers talking.

**Stefan's POV**

"Guy's lets just blow school off, I mean, we always have tomorrow." Tyler said. I studied his face to see any sign of a smile.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Yeah, like I said, it's just a day," Tyler replied.

I looked at Matt. He shrugged to say he agreed. No way was I going to be the chicken. I gulped, thinking of what might happen if Damon finds out, then slowly nodded my head. Wondering if this is the best decision.

***In the woods by the Lockwood property***

"My Mom is at some meeting and my Dad is at work, so, I got some of his secret booze. He'll never miss it." Tyler said, confidently.

I was starting to rethink this. Just a little. Not that I had never had alcohol before. That's not what I was afraid of. What I'm afraid of is Damon. Last time I got wasted…well, let's just say it didn't end well.

I remained strong from the outside, "You sure?" I questioned.

"Of course I'm sure, Salvatore, what? You chickening out?" Tyler asked, mockingly.

"Of course not!" I replied quickly.

"Uhm, yeah, sure. If I didn't know better, I think you have a big conscience." Matt mocked.

_Yeah, something you should get some of soon._ I thought. Then changed the subject, "So, beer anyone?" I asked, grabbing a bottle and passing it to Matt.

Matt took a swig. Thank God they dropped the subject. Tyler handed a bottle of booze to me. I grabbed it, _here I go,_ then took a swig. The alcohol burned my throat on the way down. I started coughing a bit. The guys started laughing.

"Shut up," I mumbled, and took another swig. This time not coughing. That's how it was for the last 2 hours…until…

**Jeremy's POV**

I finished Spanish class and started walking back to my locker. One more period, then it was over.

I was halfway to my locker when someone grabbed my arm, and took me into an empty classroom. I came face-to-face with Alaric.

"What's with you and grabbing my arm, today?" I asked, rudely, while rubbing my arm.

Alaric rolled his eyes, not entertained, "Well, that's not all you'll be getting if you don't tell me where you brother and his two little friends are." He said knowingly.

I looked at him in astonishment, "Y-you…know?" I stuttered out, surprised he knew how Stefan and I were…punished.

Alaric chuckled at my surprise, "Yes, I know. A few times of you or Stefan squirming in class, I had to ask Damon." He said, laughing again.

"Sonuvabitch," I mumbled, then looked at Ric. "How long?" I asked.

He looked at the ceiling thoughtfully, "A few months now." He replied, once again meeting my eye contact.

I looked down and mumbled a profanity.

"Now, answer my question, where is Stefan, Matt and Tyler?" He asked.

"How the hell should I know? And why would I care?" I said, raising my voice a pitch.

Alaric's next glare made me feel two feet tall, he grabbed my arm and his eyes bore into mine.

"I'm positive Damon taught you better than that, if you can't say it to him, what makes you even _think_ you can say it to me? Huh?" He quizzed me.

I slouched down, "I don't know." I replied.

"Look at me." He said firmly. I raised my head and looked at him.

"You tell me where your brother is and I won't tell your brother about this, understand?" He said, still speaking firmly. Almost like Damon. Except the glare Damon gives you literally puts chills up your spine.

"Uhh, yeah, sure," I sputtered out, "They said something about getting some of Mayor Lockwood's beer and going to the woods by Tyler's house. Don't tell Stefan I told you! He will be so pissed off!" I said.

I felt terrible. Like I just gave my brother up. Which technically I did. He is going to kill me! If Damon doesn't first.

Alaric nodded his head, "Okay, thank you." he said, turning to leave.

"Is that all?" I asked, "Last period is already almost halfway over. Can I please just go home?" I asked again.

Alaric turned back around and looked at me, "Sure, come with me, I will sign you out then I will go get the boys."

I nodded and followed as we walked to the office. Alaric quickly signed me out and walked me outside. He offered me a ride, but, I declined. I wasn't going home anyways, just going to clear my mind.

I ran with all of the vampire speed I could to some woods by my house, the Boarding House.

**Damon's POV.**

I was just finishing a glass of whiskey when I got a phone call. I looked at the number. _Alaric._

Alaric isn't just a friend or my brothers' teacher, he is the first one who "found us out". He is a hunter. Luckily for us, a good one. We have been pretty close over the past few months, suspicious of some things around town. But, that's for a later time.

I quickly answered the call, "Alaric, is something wrong?" I asked, he never called during school hours.

"For one of your brothers, yes, the other one, not going to be as lucky," Ric stated.

"What's wrong?" I asked, sitting up from the couch I was just laying on.

"Jeremy is fine, he is actually on his way home now bu-," I cut Ric off.

"Why is he coming home early? Is he in trouble? Is he sick?" I asked, slightly worried but not letting emotion show in my voice.

"No, no, I just needed to ask some questions and by the time I was done school was almost over anyways so I signed him out." He replied coolly.

"Okay," I said, feeling relieved. "So, then something's wrong with Stefan?" I asked.

"Uh, I don't think you're going to like this," Alaric replied.

"Alaric! What's wrong?" I snapped.

"Uh, well I'm driving to pick up Stefan, Tyler and Matt. They have skipped half of school, and according to Jeremy, they are in the woods behind the Lockwood's," He said.

I heard what he said, but I wanted to be sure.

"Why would they be there?" I asked, with anger showing in my voice.

"Uh, they are drinking." Alaric obviously a bit nervous.

"What? DRINKING? Are you sure." I said, rising to my feet and grabbing my jacket. Screw cars, I'm getting there as fast as I can.

"Ric, I'm on my way now, be there in about two minutes, bye," Before he had the chance to reply, I had hung up.

To say I was pissed was the understatement of the decade, and Stefan was going to be feeling some of that wrath. I cannot believe him! Usually he's the smart one!

I sped over to the woods, stopped for a moment. Stefan was close. I walked about 100 yards before I heard talking. I hid behind a tree and listened, Stefan looked so wasted he couldn't tell night from day, let alone tell I'm here.

I listened closely, which wasn't hard with my hearing, and tried to understand their drunken dialogue.

"Dude, I'm done," said Tyler. Looking like he was about to unload the contents of his stomach. Which he did.

The stench was terrible. They had a hell of a lot of alcohol there. Even when I'm in a Katherine craze I don't drink _that_ much.

I stepped out from around the tree and walked the last few feet to the boys. Stefan looked up at me and I could tell he was very nervous. Of course, he had to keep his "image" so he remained calm.

We heard a twig snap and I turned to see Alaric.

"Wow. You boys are wasted," He stated. Grabbing Matt by the arm. He took out his phone and called the boy's Mom. Saying he would take him home soon. When that conversation was over I walked over to him.

"Are you okay here?" I asked.

"Yes, fine. I have got these boys, you will have to meet with the principal tomorrow to receive their punishment. Few days suspension at least." He said.

"Okay, thank you, I am taking Stefan home. Call you later." I said, grabbing Stefan by the arm.

We were almost to the clearing when Stefan must've sobered up a bit.

"I don't want to go with you!" He complained. Trying to get out of my grip. I just held harder, looking at the pained expression he made, I was getting the message through.

We came to the clearing and I held both of his arms and made him look at me.

"You okay with running, Stefan? I don't want you to run into anything," I asked.

"I'm fine," He grumbled. Short minute later we were in front of the house. Again, I grabbed his arm and took him inside.

"Go up to your room," I said roughly, finally letting go. He rubbed the spot on his arm, he will definitely have a bruise tomorrow.

He slowly walked up to his room with mixed emotions. Sad, scared, shameful.

I always give them a while to either calm down or think about what they did. I walked over and poured myself a glass of whiskey and sat down on the couch, watching the fire, waiting for my other brother to walk through the door.

**Jeremy's POV**

I am walking home. It's 6:00 at night. I ended up going to the grill with some friends. And I already have an excuse all worked out.

I unlock the door and walk in, hanging up my jacket and throwing my house keys on a table close by. I took a few steps in and was surprised to see that Damon had dozed off on the couch.

_Should I try to get upstairs? It'll never work. He's a light sleeper. Well, I could say I have been home longer…_

I decided to try to walk up the stairs away from Damon. I was on the third step, it creaked. I looked over to see Damon getting up and looking around sleepily. He spotted me and was in front of me in milliseconds.

"And where have _you _been?" Damon asked, annunciating each word.

I replied quickly and calmly, "Well, school ran a little late then I went with some friends to the grill."

"Really?" Damon asked, slightly surprised.

"Yeah, what else?" I shrugged and started walking up the stairs, Damon grabbed my arm.

"I know Alaric signed you out of school, so you want to tell me what really happened? Or do you want to lie to me more?" Damon said, demanding more than asking. He spun me around to face him then gave me a look that made my stomach drop.

I looked down. Feeling guilty. I had broken Damon's trust. And with Damon, gaining his trust is a hell of a lot harder than quickly taking it away. This day sucks more.

"Well, I…just went to the grill after Ric signed me out," I said, slightly nervous, but recovering.

"Why didn't you come home? He thought you were coming home, Jeremy. You lied to him," Damon said, calmly. Making me even guiltier!

"I'm sorry! I just didn't want to see you," I said.

Damon scoffed, "Why wouldn't you want to see me?"

"Because, I got in a fight today at school and I didn't want you to get mad at me so I…I just…went to the grill." I said, rambling on like a maniac.

Damon's eyes darkened, "What fight? With who? Why would you do that, Jeremy?" He said, quizzing me.

"Woah, woah. Enough questions," I said, holding my hands up, "I just got in a little fight with Tyler because he called me a druggie." I was getting agitated.

"Hey, cut the attitude." Damon said pointing a finger at my chest, "And you need to learn to control yourself. Don't let this happen again. Normally you wouldn't be in trouble but since you had the lack of a brain to lie to me, you will be. Go to your room, I have to check on your brother." He instructed.

"Yes sir. But how is Stefan? Is he okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, besides being drunk out of his mind." I winced. He was in for it.

"Go to your room." he said pointing a finger up the stairs then walking to the kitchen.

I trudged to my room. So much for having a plan.

**Stefan's POV**

I felt someone shaking me awake. I opened my eyes to see Damon. He was holding some medicine and a glass of water. Damn. My head was killing me. I moved to sit up but then laid back down when my world went dizzy.

Damon handed me the pills and water, "Take these. It'll help with the headache." he said blankly.

I took them and drank the water, then looked at Damon.

"You're mad." I said.

"Of course I'm mad! You skipped school to go with some stupid friends and get wasted, you think I _won't_ be mad?" I winced at his tone.

"Wishful thinking…"

He rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry I skipped school to drink, but please Damon, it won't happen again! I swear." I pleaded with him.

"No way are you getting out of this, Stefan." He said firmly.

"But, I-" I immediately ran to the bathroom, throwing up. Then my head caught up with the fast movement; not a good mix. I started throwing up again. I finished and looked up at Damon in the doorway.

"Thanks for the help," I said sarcastically.

"Not my problem you got drunk." He replied.

"Whatever, get out of my room." I said, pissed off at him.

"You are in enough trouble as it is, Stefan, word of advice, don't make it worse." Damon said in a cold tone.

He pushed it, my teenager "rebel" instincts kicked in, I started yelling, "You know what? I don't give a fuck anymore! I hate that you treat me like I'm 12! I'm a hell of a lot older than that! I can make my own decisions and do what I want without a guardian!" I had stepped close to him, we were almost toe-to-toe.

He shot back an angry glare, before I knew it I was up against a wall, "Well stop making stupid decisions that could land you in prison. You may be older than 18, but any law enforcement won't know that. So, grow up, Stefan!" He countered.

I immediately stopped, "Sorry." I mumbled and got out of his hold. He was still pissed off.

"Get some sleep," He said, walking out.

With that, he left. I went to my bed and the last thing I remember is hoping tomorrow wouldn't come.

**Damon's POV**

Still mad at Stefan, I made my way to Jeremy's room. Still trying to figure out how to punish him. Jeremy was usually the rebel, whereas Stefan would know when to stop.

I knocked on Jeremy's door, then walked in.

"I didn't say you could come in," mumbled Jeremy, "It's my room, you know."

"My house," I replied. He rolled his eyes.

"You want to get this over with?" I asked, walking over to him.

"I don't get why I have to be in trouble in the first place!" He whined.

"You lied, breaking my trust, and got into a fight. You don't think you should be in trouble?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

He looked like he was having an inner fight with himself. Finally he looked to me.

"I guess," He said quietly.

I started unbuckling my belt, sliding it through the loops, trying not to see the scared expression on Jeremy's face.

"You know what to do, jeans off, hands on the wall." I said.

He complied.

"You know why you are in trouble and why I am doing this, Jeremy?" I asked him.

"Yes." He said. For someone who didn't know when to shut his mouth, he was being a man of few words now.

"You will be getting fifteen with the belt," I told him.

I raised my arm to bring down the first lick.

**Jeremy's POV**

The first whack came in contact with my bottom, it hurt like hell, I bit my lip. The second one landed and it was harder. Damon wasn't being shy with these. He sure knew how to deal 'em. At seven I let a few whimpers escape. The burn was growing in my backside. By seven I was almost to tears, then ten is when I was full out crying.

The last five were the worst ever! I really never wanted to be in this position again. When they were over, Damon dropped the belt and pulled up my jeans, trying to be gentle. Then took me in a hug.

Damon was showing his soft side, which didn't happen too often, "Jeremy, you know how much I hate doing that," He said then looked me in the eyes, "Love ya, little bro." He smiled. I smiled back. The only good part about getting walloped was getting comforted by my big brother. But, then again, there is no good parts are there?

He hugged me for a few more moments, then let go, "Go get ready for bed. I have to make a call, I will check up on you later." I nodded my head and he left. Must be to call Alaric. I got ready for bed, and wrote in my journal. The day catching up with me, I got tired and fell asleep.

**Damon's POV**

Alaric and I said our goodbyes and hung up. I sat back on the couch, scotch in hand, thinking about the day. It had been very hectic, rarely do the boys get in trouble on the same day for different things. Then I thought about Jeremy; did I go too hard on him? And what about Stefan? What am I going to do with him?

Thoughts aside, I stood up, downed the last of my whiskey, and made my way upstairs to Jeremy's room.

I quietly opened the room door and stepped in, my eyes quickly adjusted. I saw Jeremy sprawled out on his bed, journal resting on his chest. I lightly chuckled at the sight. I walked over to him and took the journal off his chest, closing it I put it on the nightstand. Then I took a blanket from the end of the bed and draped it over him. I ruffled his hair, then left.

I went to check on Stefan. He was out like a light. Normally he didn't sleep this heavy. Still trying to wear off the alcohol, I suppose. I closed his door and walked to my own room, more tired then ever.

I changed my clothes and got in bed, very tired, I slept soundly.

The next morning I woke up early and went down to the basement for some blood. After drinking my fill, I went back upstairs, carrying some bags of blood for Jeremy and Stefan. I put them in the fridge. I heard footsteps around me and turned to see an already dressed and awake Jeremy. I threw a bag of blood at him; he quickly drank it.

He threw the bag away and looked at me, "Do I have to be here when you…uh, spank Stefan?" He asked. He hated hearing anyone get in trouble.

I thought for a moment, "No, you can go to the Grill. But _ONLY_ the grill," I said firmly.

"Yessir," He nodded, grabbing a leather jacket and keys and walking out the door.

I braced myself for what was to come. Slowly, I walked up the stairs to Stefan's room and knocked.

"Come in," He mumbled.

I walked in to see a tired Stefan rubbing his eyes.

"Be ready in 10 minutes. We need to talk," I said.

He gulped but nodded his head slowly, I closed the door and went downstairs to pour myself a shot of whiskey. I quickly drank it, the liquid burned on the way down.

Ten minutes later I walked up to Stefan's room again.

Before I even knocked I heard a "Come in."

I opened the door and saw Stefan sitting on his bed, looking at his hands. I went over and sat next to him.

"Headache gone?" I asked softly.

Slightly taken off guard by the question, Stefan replied, "Uh, yeah, better then yesterday. I don't think I will be drinking again anytime soon."

I inwardly smiled, "Well since you already learned half your lesson, you won't get _as_ bad a punishment," I said, "Not saying it's going to be light though. What you did was pretty stupid, Stefan," I scolded.

"Yeah, I know. Can we just get this over with?" He asked.

I nodded, "Pants and boxers off, over my lap," I said.

Slowly, he complied, laying over my lap.

I made sure I had a good hold on him, then started raining down smacks on his bare rear end.

He didn't show any emotion at first, then I noticed him struggling, then he was whimpering. Soon he was sobbing into his sheets. I set him up.

"Over the bed, you will get twenty with the belt, understand?" I asked.

"Yessir," He said, laying over the bed.

I pulled my belt through the loops, for the second time in the last twenty-four hours. Stefan was whimpering. Half of me just wanted to hug him. But, the other half of me had to let him know it wasn't okay to act like he did.

I gave him three licks in quick succession. He started crying. I gave him two, then three more. His cries were getting louder and louder. I felt so bad. But, I had to keep going.

By the time I reached number thirteen, he was all out bawling. My heart ached. At this moment I wish I could shut out my humanity again.

Then, it was over. I quickly put his boxers back on and took his jeans off the rest of the way. I brought him up and hugged him. I almost started crying too._ Almost._ It took around fifteen minutes for him to finally stop crying. But, I just kept holding him. Soon, he fell asleep. I set him on his bed. It was only 10:00 am, but Stefan has had some rough days. I kissed his forehead and walked downstairs, receiving a text from Jeremy.

_Can I come home now?_

**Yeah, Stefan is asleep all is good here.**

_Okay, on my way._

Soon, Jeremy walked through the door. He smiled at me, then went to his room. I poured myself a scotch and sat on the couch, watching the fire.

_This is my life, and I'm happy about it._

The End. Hope you all enjoyed it! *smiley*

Xoxo,

FrankieRae


End file.
